<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Be Afraid by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904786">Don't Be Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots'>Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All in that order, Angst, Death, Don't be afraid, Except for Time and Four, Extreme, Gen, Horror, They're mixed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horror story focusing on Wind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Be Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>D̷͘ő̴͑n̷̈͌'̴͑̐t̶͌̆ ̵̐̃B̸̡̄ĕ̸̉ ̴̀͝Ḁ̵̄f̵̊̐r̴͖̾a̷͊̚ḯ̸͑d̶͊͝</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Wind,” Sky said from the opposite side of the campfire, “What’s the thing you're most scared of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind took multiple minutes to ponder this. After all this was a hard question to ask. He took a deep breath and replied, “Watching people die...” He took another breath, “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Needles,” He laughed, “I know it’s stupid. But just being pricked, or close to pricked, in the arm by a long pointy thing scares me so bad.” Wind wasn’t sure if Sky could notice this, but he started absentmindedly rubbing his arm. Just like if there was something was about to go into his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with that, Sky.” Time said. “Although that is an odd question, how’d you think of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey old man,” Warriors said with sass in his voice , “What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed before Time gave his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nighttime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A burst of giggles ran throughout the camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious, Time,” Hyrule said through laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I can be, What is yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire camp shut up and it seemed like they were leaning towards Hyrule. “Blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not dramatic,” Legend said with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors snorted, “What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me yours,” Legend responded back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but this is really embarrassing,” Warriors said with a groan, “The Cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend laughed and then gave his answer, “Water. I guess we go hand-in-hand, water is pretty cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter went through the camp again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honesty Wind didn’t understand why someone would be afraid of water. It was so fun to play in, and swim in, and run in. Useful opportunities to splash someone. Also useful for fishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind snapped back to reality to hear another Link give his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green Peppers, stupid I know.” Four said from his spot on the log (which had a homemade booster seat on it so he looked taller.), Wild started laughing like crazy. “What about you Wild?” He replied playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping,” Wild saw everyone’s confused faces and elaborated, “Not like normal sleeping, sleeping for a long time. Ya know after-.” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess since everyone’s gone I guess I’ll share my worst fear. It’s the fear of being alone. Someone I knew just up and left, and I know it’s making me feel petty but-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twi there’s nothing wrong with not wanting to be alone.” Legend said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though the question came up quickly, everyone seemed to be in a good mood after all this sharing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wind thought nothing of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>A day later everyone made it to a town. It was a pretty big town, and it was in the middle of a festival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant there was booth after booth everywhere. The Links went around buying everything they wanted, and needed. Even Time who had quote told them -- "Don't buy so many unnecessary things, you need to save your money" -- Had been caught buying something not needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in the end all the others felt cheated when it was revealed he was buying something for Malon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind went around buying thing after thing, so he could show it all to his sister and grandma when he got home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A recipe book full of recipes he had never seen before for his grandma; a plush horse (That was for himself actually); A sewing kit as his grandma was always running out of thread and felt as she liked to sew, he couldn't find any of those things by himself so bought the entire kit; a necklace and pretty hairbrush for his sister; and a multitude of many other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone headed back to the inn they were staying at, with multiple full bags. The infuriating thing was that Time only had one bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group had finished their serving of food when Sky decided he was going to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was nothing new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Sky," Wind said, holding up his two bags, "Since we're rooming tonight can you take my bags up with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky nodded and took Winds bags and headed up the stairs to his and Wind's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two more servings and a desert, everyone headed up to their rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind bid everyone goodnight, and opened his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To see the most disgusting, and frightful thing in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the room there was Sky sitting in front of the bed, asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well not really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a huge wide smile on his face, and three needles in his neck. there was one directly in the middle of each of his palms, which were somehow being held up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst thing that Wind noticed one of his bags was open, with things from inside of it thrown about. his gaze drifted to the left to the new sewing kit, which seemed to be unopened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a piece of black felt on top of it, with red stitched writing: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don't Be Afraid</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"TIME! TIME! TIME!" Wind's screams echoed through the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time came rushing in the room, "Wind what is it!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sky- he- he is- needles- dead-," Wind said with tears running down his face, pointing at Sky while still looking at Time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind? There's nothing there. Who's Sky?" Time then looked like he was finally realizing something, "Wind are you having a flashback?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind it's ok to be scared Ḍ̷̡̭͉̰̝̝̐̔͑͘ǫ̴̢̳̩̫̖̋͑͋͗͋̋̒̃̍̆̀̕̕n̷̨̤̖̤͍̺͕̠͓̯͔̖̈͌̃͌̽͗̾̈́͘͜͝ͅ'̴̡̡̛̼̳͉͎̱̫͑̐͋̈́̏̄̈́͊͒̂̊̚͜ͅt̶̡̩͌̆̋̐̂͑͂͝ ̵̨̨̡͉̭̟̫̘̙̜̮̱̐̃̂̄̆͐̚͠B̸̡̢̭͚̲̫͉̬̱͎͍̙͉̄͜ĕ̸̛̖̹̉͐̓͗ ̴̧̝̣̫̤̬̪̀̓͋̈́͝ͅͅḀ̵̣̟̩̪̼̄f̵̡͚͈͙̊̐̌̌̍͒͛́̇r̴̨͖͔̮̹̰̲̹̩̫̺̠̾a̷̡̻͍͇̖̪͇͚̖̙̦͊̐̚ḯ̸̮̞̟̱͈̦͖̱̬̗̦̪͑͒͌̂̒͜d̶̛͍̮̫̜̺͓͊͛̊͊̄̇̀̉͜͝  . Go get some sleep, Do you want me to stay in here with you.?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind shook his head in response, *What was going on?*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well ok, get me if you need anything," Time said as he left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite how much Wind tossed and turned he couldn't fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day passed and they were back on the road, it was a very cold day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind gave up after two hours of convincing Time that Sky existed. Even though he stopped trying he still got looks from him -- and from Warriors as he caught him smashing his sewing kit and throwing everything in the bag out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed and it was an even colder night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind felt colder, very cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four was probably the only one colder, even though he looked warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact even around the campfire Wind was still colder. Everyone was warm. "Warriors can I borrow your scarf?" Warriors nodded and handed him the scarf, but gave him another look. "Were near the campfire, and even then I thought you would be arm with that thing around your shoulders." He pointed at the sailcloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sky's sailcloth," Wind said as he grabbed the scarf and put it on around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was Sky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A good friend," Wind said, getting another look from Time across the campfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many hours passed as the group all got into a conversation which went late into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Wind? I want to talk to you about something," Time said to no avail. Wind was already looking to his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors' skin was blue. His eyes were wide open looking directly into Wind's and he had a huge smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His scarf that was around Wind's shoulder had turned black and had red writing on it:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don't Be Afraid</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wa- Warriors?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind, what are you saying?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response Wind gave was standing up, screaming, and throwing the Scarf off of him and into the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind had to be forced to sleep, but he couldn't Get the picture of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Warriors frozen cold body</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of his head. He was screaming throughout the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SKY! WARRIORS! AFRAID!" Over and over. The others tried to console him, mostly Time, but to no avail. Kind like there was a button to stop him, but no one had found it yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Sky were here he would hold him tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Warriors were here he would tell the other to give him space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they weren't there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing could stop</span>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind stood up, shakily making his way over to the campfire. Everyone gawking as he calmly asked for a bowl of soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bowl of soup reminds him of his grandmother, and Aryll. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's happening to them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Wind how are you?" Hyrule asked in a way like nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wondering what's happening? Why are you all acting this way? What happened to Sky and Warriors?" Wind said, looking at Warriors chilling smile. Wondering if anyone had found Sky's body at the inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind we've all been acting fine. Everything is fine. What's happening is you. Sky or Warriors </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't exist</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D̷͘ő̴͑n̷̈͌'̴͑̐t̶͌̆ ̵̐̃B̸̡̄ĕ̸̉ ̴̀͝Ḁ̵̄f̵̊̐r̴͖̾a̷͊̚ḯ̸͑d̶͊͝" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what the scarf said." Wind said to the right. Where Hyrule sat and lunged at him, breaking out in sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed Wind's strength had amplified. Because he shoved Hyrule down, causing him to slash his cheek on a rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight and Time pulled Wind away saying various alterations of, 'Wind what's happening?' and 'Are you ok?' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind tried to say something, and decided to look over at Hyrule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were still closed, scrunched in pain, but his smile was wide. His face pale, the slash with blood gushing, well blood, out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him was a black plate as he never ate his soup with broth, but there was no trace of food ever being there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead his blood spilled out onto the plate spelling:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Don't Be Afraid'</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind held tight onto Time and screamed louder than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind didn't interact with anyone the next day, after another day of screaming, his voice was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>during a quiet lunch, the last seven Links sitting around the campfire giving Wind odd looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind looked at his own soup, Wild made extras, he couldn't eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind please eat, you've haven't eaten since yesterday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind handed Time his bowl, "I can't eat today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WIND-," Time said standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time, please..." Wild said looking at him, "Just give the kid some space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something is happening," Wild whispered to Time, Wind could obviously hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey wind can you pass me that apple," Four said obviously not realizing what was going on, or maybe he was but acted like he wasn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind dug his hand into Wilds bag, that for whatever reason was next to him. He pulled out something green. He assumed it was a green apple not paying attention just like four probably was, handing it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind took his gaze back to Time who was in conversation with Legend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears some coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze turns back to Four. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who had an open smile that would've made him look so happy if he wasn't        twitching, and coughing. Like something was stuck in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something was stuck in his throat.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his hand there was a pepper, with one single bite out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had turned black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blood coughing out of his mouth, somehow miraculously landed on the   pepper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four, still smiling turned his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood on the pepper said: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Don't Be Afraid'</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four died.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind felt the tears coming out of his eyes and he ran toward the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time you don't have to watch me when I try to sleep." Wind groaned from under two blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other four's multicolored blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all he had kept something from all the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>What Happened?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept Sky's sailcloth (Which he was also wearing), and Warriors armor (Which he was not under). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why so many layers? he was shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not sure if he was cold, or just in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind we're all worried about you. Can you please tell us what's going on?" Time asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not even sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's something to start with," Time replied, "It's always good to start with something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Start with something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What did this start with? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winds mind went towards days ago when the group was all together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky, Warriors, Hyrule, Four All Gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind are you crying?" Time asked making his way over to Wnd, who was currently sobbing into a pillow, "Hey, hey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time sat down next to Wind and started rubbing his curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I know what will cheer you up, It's a pretty night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>no</b>
  <span>" Wind said, muffled in his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a full moon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok but you're missing out. Nothing’s out there. D̷͘ő̴͑n̷̈͌'̴͑̐t̶͌̆ ̵̐̃B̸̡̄ĕ̸̉ ̴̀͝Ḁ̵̄f̵̊̐r̴͖̾a̷͊̚ḯ̸͑d̶͊͝''</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind looked up gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time had a huge smile on his face, and his armor was entirely black, with red paint like material saying: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Don't Be Afraid'</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A screech woke everybody up that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind, quit being lazy and get up." Legend angrily said from above Winds bedroll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind rolled around showing puffed up, red, cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wind are you ok?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legend</span>
  </em>
  <span> the master of being a very big rat, being nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This world was going to shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"what did you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind didn't reply, he didn't feel like it. Also he didn't know he had said that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend sat down on the other side of Wind, Time was still where he was, "Why are you crying?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time, Afraid, Smile, Dead, Like-Like," Wind stopped talking and buried his face back in his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey kid, it'll be fine. Nothing is happening, you can be afraid, not sure why of smiles and time. And I don't know who these dead people are but it will be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No it wouldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend was next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey can you pass me that bottle of water," Wind passed him the water, "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind could he Legend drink the water, then he couldn't, he knew what was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to bring himself up but he did. He looked at legend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was holding a bottle with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind still screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottle he was holding was pitch black with Red writing on it: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Don't Be afraid'</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend was gone</span>
</p><p> </p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine was now three </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sailcloth, Armor, A Magic Book, Headband, An Ocarina, And a Hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the things Wind carried around with him from the ones who were gone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very hard to convince Twilight and Wild to keep going after all had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving four body's behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind kept himself close to Twilight, the now oldest one of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know that the closest one to him was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't know that all the others were gone. Only three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind felt himself drawing away from Twilight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't hurt him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't hurt him</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He couldn't hurt him</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He couldn't hurt him</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hecouldn'thurthim</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind ran up ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 10 feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight didn't even call, 'Wind! Get back here!' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because when Wind looked back he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was holding up a black piece of paper that said in red letters: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Don't Be Afraid'</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a lot not to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind pulled on Wilds arm, "Yes Wild?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we stop here for the night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was quiet, and even quieter when they went to sleep</span>
</p><h5>
  <span>———————————————————————————</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind yawned as he got up, he didn't get much sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dreams were full of the others blaming them for Their deaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He believed them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled over to see Wild still sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black pillow. Wind didn't need to move Wild’s head he knew what the pillow said: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Don't Be Afraid'</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Wild was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still sleeping, but he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So you realized yet"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind looked all around him, "Who are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You silly. And you lied. This is your punishment, well not the full one"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-How?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You lied, when Sky asked you, your worst fear, you said watching people die. That's a lie. It was actually killing people. You killed them all. Are you ready for your final punishment?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind couldn't control himself, or maybe he could, "Yes" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Don't Be Afraid</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> You killed them this is what you get, you'll see them again."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind felt Pain, then it was dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, who are you?" Twilight asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you speak?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>He wasn't Afraid</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>